Numerous means have already been proposed for forming electromagnetic reflectors.
Reference can be made, for example, to the following documents: FR-A-2 723 263, EP-0 182 274, FR-1 226 263, GB-0 913 547, U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,325, U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,604, U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,631, U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,191, GB-2 188 783, GB-2 189 079, FR-2 073 370, U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,965, U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,479, U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,948, U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,843, U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,017, GB-0 746 300, U.S. Pat. No. 3,296,617, EP-0 807 991, U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,111, EP-1 052 725, and GB-0 812 376.